


Time For Boat

by ArgentNoelle, Sonia34



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Boat or Die, Boats and Ships, Common Cold, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired by youtube video, Jealousy, Parody, Sebastian is Sick, Souls, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: Inspired by the Book of Atlantic (fake) trailer dub by Ciel Star, which should be watched to fully enjoy the randomness ahead :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rORMdMl5L6w





	Time For Boat

“It’s time for boat,” said Ciel, decidedly, drinking a cup of tea.

“ _Eeh_ -yes,” said Sebastian, coughing. However much he would like to continue his work, there was no denying it. It was time for boat.

There comes a time in a demon’s life, every few millennia, when they must go to the boat, or suffer the consequences, that manifested particularly as symptoms similar to that of the common cold. It was a peculiar fact, but we shall not question it. Consequently, though Sebastian had vowed to avoid boat as long as possible, he was very ill, having put it off rather too long.

“Boat,” said Ciel.

“Yes. Boat.”

Sebastian sighed and picked up his young master, who squeaked and tried to pull away. “Wait! You don’t mean to leave this minute, do you? I haven’t even eaten my breakfast yet!” he said.

“There’s breakfast on the,” Sebastian said, and coughed, “boat.”

* * *

An hour later, the two were standing on the deck of the boat. (It was a ship in type, but it was still the boat. Make of that what you will). Ciel stared at a platter of drifting souls, which, Sebastian noticed with approval, were quite artfully plated. “You don’t expect me to eat _that_ ,” Ciel said.

“Apologies, Master. I did not remember that you would not be able to eat the food here,” Sebastian confessed, although it galled him to admit to such a mistake. “It is hard for me to think straight with such a long absence from the boat. I need strength, my lord,” Sebastian said, and as he did so, he began reaching towards a platter, his hand morphing into long claws.

Ciel’s eyes went wide and he slapped Sebastian’s hand away.

“Master!” said Sebastian, in utter shock at Ciel’s affrontery, his voice still scratchy with sickness.

“Sebastian! You will not cheat on my soul!” Ciel said sharply.

Sebastian blinked. For a moment, he didn’t understand what Ciel’s problem was, then, realizing the personal investment his master had in the matter, he smiled at a very fine joke. “I didn’t know you cared,” he said, taking the opportunity handed him to tease Ciel. For what kind of demon would he be if he couldn’t even embarrass his young master while dreadfully ill?

“What? No!” Ciel blustered, defensively. “I don’t care! - that was - some other guy.” He gestured around the room aimlessly. “Go ahead - eat as many souls as you like. I can’t have you dying on me, after all.” He walked, with dignity, off to his room on the boat (which was really Sebastian’s room, seeing as it was meant for demons, and not humans, after all.)

* * *

Ciel had just settled himself in to an afternoon of reading and enjoying the strange wavery not-really-water outside the porthole, when Sebastian came in, looking quite refreshed.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Ciel asked grumpily, hiding his face behind a newspaper (it was, in fact, fifty years out of date).

“Oh, I’m sure the souls were quite delicious,” Sebastian said, lightly. “They might almost give _you_ a run for your money.”

“Hmm.”

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a minute, who made no further reaction, but continued to read, most pointedly, a newspaper that was completely useless to him. Sebastian smiled gently, then stepped forward and took the newspaper, making Ciel meet his eyes.

“I didn’t eat any souls,” Sebastian explained. “I only needed boat to feel better, although I confess I was tempted, for a moment. But I made a promise, when I contracted you, to wait for a worthy soul - your own.”

“Really,” Ciel said, dryly, but he seemed mollified.

Sebastian knelt down on one knee, putting his hand to his chest. “I am, as always, your devoted servant, and I will obey your every order, my lord.” He didn’t need to make such gestures, as this fact was something both he and Ciel knew perfectly well, but continually upholding their commitment to the contract was something neither of them ever got tired of - although if you want to know why, I’m afraid I don’t know the answer.

* * *

Being as there was no supplies to make tea and cake on boat, nor was there other business to handle, Sebastian found himself at somewhat of loose ends. He went out to the main decks of the boat, to see if any other demons were currently residing, but the only acquaintance he saw was Claude - the horror! Sebastian was very glad that he managed to duck behind a conveniently placed potted plant before his former lover noticed him. Bad break-ups were terrible things, and demons can keep grudges for quite a long time.

Sebastian hurried back to his room. “It’s time to go home,” he announced perfunctorily.

“What? Already?” Ciel asked. “I don’t want to go yet. I was just getting interested!” As there was nothing in the cabin besides the newspaper, it was hard to imagine what Ciel might have been interested in, unless it was the hypnotizing not-actually-water. Or perhaps he was merely being contrary.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t matter,” Sebastian answered. “They kick you out when you’re feeling better.” This was the utter truth. They did kick you out - after a twenty-four hour complementary stay, which Ciel did not need to know about.

“But,” Ciel protested.

“We can go on another boat after this,” Sebastian promised. “I know of one called Campania. It goes to New York.”

“Hmph. Fine,” Ciel said, in bored acquiescence. “As long as it’s good.”

* * *

***Later***

Ciel glared at Sebastian, pointedly, across a room full of zombies.

“I hate you.”

Sebastian beheaded one of the zombies, before coming to stand beside Ciel. “I am so very sorry,” he said, with genuine sounding regret. “I had _no_ idea this would happen.”

 

The End


End file.
